Communications protocols such as the Internet Protocol (IP) continue to develop. For example, new versions (e.g., IPv6) of the IP define new structure of the protocol header. As such, various forms of remote messaging or signaling (e.g., covert data communication) have been developed for IPv6, such as manipulating the contents of header fields unique to IPv6, manipulating the existence and/or contents of various IPv6 extension headers, and subverting IPv6's Neighbor Discovery Protocols (for local-scope nodes). One issue with all of the proposed approaches for remote signaling is that as protocols and related communication mechanisms develop, the existing approaches gradually lose effectiveness over time. This disclosure addresses such and other shortcomings related to remote signaling.